


东金｜采花

by 8_Jenny_Chan_8



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8_Jenny_Chan_8/pseuds/8_Jenny_Chan_8
Relationships: 李鹤东x谢金
Kudos: 18





	东金｜采花

秋夜难熬，香闺冷清。谢金屏退了守夜的婢子，独自一人在架子床中央辗转反侧，留下两盏烛火噼啪闪着灯花。

郎君往邻郡采买已半月有余，里外琐事全靠她一人打点。谢金头晌儿叫人架了屏风在二门上与货铺掌柜的对账，这个月好几笔款子没收回来，只能开私库填了公中花销的窟窿。

郁郁寡欢的新嫁娘进膳也不香，半下午绣了两笔帕子不小心扎着手，血珠污了白缎面浸得金线都失了泽光，一气之下干脆扔给屋里绣娘拆了重来。

晚间也不叫摆饭，只垫了两块点心。此刻戌时已过，腹中空空倒还好，身上却属实难耐。葵水将至前，总有几日胸乳酸胀，净想着那档子事。

窗外绵长的桂香渗过软罗纱窗，熏得谢金迷了眼。云锦帷帐忽地攀现一只大手，撩动间漏进两缕醉人的凉风。

“嘤唔…”

“哟这谁家的小浪蹄子？”

衣衫半褪的女子面着墙斜躺在鸳鸯被面旁，衣襟大敞，绣着金丝海棠的艳色肚兜松垮地挂在胸前，腿根还夹了截纤细的皓腕。

谢金被突如其来的男声激得直接泄了身子，拢在乳峰前的指根猛地收紧，聚出一道深邃沟壑，私处汩汩蜜水淌个不停。

未及自春潮抽身，谢金就被那人侧抱着揽入怀中，宽厚的手掌撩开小衣，隔着肚兜重重揉捏起那两团绵软。她挣扎着想把男人推开，挥臂的力度却与质问声一同被打断卸尽。

“你...”

“我怎了？我瞧小娘子身下发大水，须得有根棍子帮你疏一疏。”

亵裤早已堆卷在小腿处，谢金此刻赤着身子和男人紧密相贴。坚挺物件儿埋在她股间不住摩挲，炽热的温度哪怕隔着衣料也能感受到。

“瞧你怪可怜的，爷今儿就做回大善人，替你杀杀痒。”

“什么……”

“就这么想叫他们撞见当家主母偷汉子呐？”

话未说尽又被捂了嘴，男人欺身压上来，吮咂那修长白腻的脖颈，连串浓重的吻自下而上堵住唇边溢出的细碎嘤咛。

大掌扯开肚兜晃出阵阵荡漾奶波，嫣红乳尖肿胀如山枝熟透的茱萸，在男人略带薄茧的拇指反复搓捻下仿佛能挤出丰沛的果汁。

谢金此刻像是渴水的枯花，亟待重生。慌乱之中齿关一松，粗砾的舌苔迫不及待地滑过上颚，缠着她的舌尖共舞。男人的另只手贴着背脊往下捋，掠过浑圆的臀肉闯入花园秘境。

“嗯哼…”

仅是覆在肉缝上蹭了两把，谢金就耐不住地颤了神，扭着身子想躲又勾带出新的情丝。男人跪坐着直起腰，小臂挽起谢金一双修长玉腿用力掰开，躬身凑向她白净无毛的阴户。

“唔不要…不…”

男人伸舌挑开两片紧闭的肉唇，低下头用鼻尖拱了拱湿润的穴眼。渐渐绽放的花蕊散发着腥甜的气味，他像舔糖堆似地含了一大口在嘴里吮吸。

甬道里的嫩肉瑟缩着想抵挡来势汹汹的入侵，反倒紧紧箍住了男人的舌头，不知到底算谁吃下了谁。残留的黏滑淫水被男人尽数吸走，剩下点点水珠缀在莹亮的穴口。男人的手也未曾闲着，有一搭没一搭地拨弄起花瓣中藏匿的肉蒂。

谢金只觉浑身快感都汇聚在了阴阜之下，白虎天性敏感哪禁得住这般撩情。咿呀的呻吟声断断续续地飘在粘腻空气里，梨园浸润多年的嗓子软和得像团棉花，沾了云雨沉沉地裹住男人。

反复戳刺后，穴里仿佛有股霜雪融于热津，冷热交替痒得钻心。谢金主动抬腰迎合这场淫戏，大张的腿儿缠着男人的脑袋不放。她不自觉地抚上半边乳肉，丹蔻染红的指甲盖儿揪了奶尖剐蹭，贝齿咬着下唇发浪。

“冤家别弄了，嗯…进来。”

男人里衣外袍都穿得好好的，只撩开下摆解了腰带放出铁杵般的物件儿绕着阴蒂打转，并不碰那早已水汪汪的肉洞。

“你不是素来爱唱戏吗，这会儿子轮着哪一折？”

“求你…官、官人～”

“狐狸没成精，纯属骚得轻，你这床叫的倒比粉戏好听。”

男人朝她身上空啐了一口，肉刃劈开花穴一鼓作气捅了进去，缓慢顶送起来。层叠的媚肉热情地吸附上来，把那话儿裹得严严实实的。

谢金早已香汗淋漓，耳后最敏感的皮肤被男人叼着吞吐，她犹如过电般一哆嗦，即刻夹紧了下头的小穴，绞得男人喷出一丝喟叹的鼻息洒在粉腻的颈间。

“小妖精！老子非给你榨干了！”

两个人叠在一处厮磨，性器意外的合衬。男人抓着谢金的胯发力，囊袋与肉体撞出砰砰的直白声响，水花儿飞溅落在被粗硬耻毛磨红的会阴处。

肉棍泡着温热淫水似乎胀得更粗大了些，他像是想把谢金这具胴体钉死在自己的阴茎上，狠狠冲开宫口捣入更深的内壁。

“疼…好疼…相公呜呜…”

“肏开就好了，给我生个大胖小子好不好？”

谢金像朵快要开到荼靡的艷丽芍药，花瓣儿簌簌地抖落在绛红的被单上，真正的锦上添花好风情。男人直愣愣地又抽送了百来下，龟头不时抵着甬道末端略凸的肉块蓄意研磨，肏得女子尖声叫着吹了潮。

他收紧这个带了痉挛的怀抱，浓白的甘霖争涌着灌入花心，未显疲倦的阳具不顾穴肉的挽留啵的一声抽了出来，精水却一滴不落地锁在其中。

“小娘子都渴成这样了，不如再找补两口热乎的？”

“…你、你是要气死我不成，谁要陪你耍这些粉戏！”

男人挺着仍往马眼外溢精的肉柱戳向谢金嘴角，浑身媚态的女子嘟着嘴气鼓鼓地往床沿挪了挪。长长的乌黑鬓发散于脑后，泪滴隐约濡湿了浓密睫羽，宛若碎星挂上月湾。

原是闺阁情趣，李鹤东赶路回来本想予她惊喜，不料却撞破谢金自渎的场景。正是血气方刚的年纪，扮个入室登徒子倒也得心应手。

瞧谢金似乎真恼了，他忙从前襟变戏法似的掏出一只发钗讨佳人欢心。赤金累丝如意钗上缀着的白玉蝴蝶在昏昧烛光下翩跹欲飞，顺着男人的指尖斜斜倚在脑后小髻旁。

“蝴蝶采蜜，我只采你这朵娇花。”

END.

泥都泥了，别骂我就行。


End file.
